


Whispers

by Aoife



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should know better, but they trust her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Lorne/Cadman. Um Atlantis/Sheppard? *ducks* I caught two separate episodes of SGA, and suddenly this seemed like a good idea? AU, because I don't know the canon very well, but it feels right. I started writing with prompt #1: the lost hour for fan_flashworks 1st amnesty, but I think I've gone a bit far afield ...

She whispers in the back of her mind. The briefings never told her about the voice, but she walks through the city in the dusk anyway, recklessly following the summons.

She knows better than this, she thinks, but the city keeps offering her bait she can't resist. For a zoomie, he looks good. Too good. He's the base's executive officer, there are _regulations_ , but she doesn't really care anymore.

The city has been showing him to her. And she's almost as addicted to those glimpses as she is to the smell of C4.

* * *

He's tried to sweet talk Atlantis into doing things when the Colonel has been _indisposed_ , but this is far more than she ever offered him before - and he should report himself to the infirmary - or someone who can get him court-martialled - because he's walking the corridors of Atlantis in the dark, to watch a Marine lieutenant.

She's beautiful and he can't have her.

He drifts through the open doorway that Atlantis been coaxing him towards for the last hour and he's looking through a window that doesn't exist, and he wants to paint her so badly.

He _can't_.

* * *

He can hear her laughter in the back of his head and he's striding through the corridors without thought. He's sinking into the chair and she's welcoming him home and talking about gifts and he's smiling that lazy smile as he surrenders himself to her.

There's nothing that they can offer him that would be better than _this_

He tries to scold her when he realises what she's been up to, but he can't stay angry at her for long. He'll help her because he agrees. This is where he belongs, and the others do to. It won't stop him teasing them though, but they're _his_ now and neither the Wraith or the IOA will take them away.


End file.
